


Always by your side

by Angel_With_The_Shotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s14e13 Lebanon, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_With_The_Shotgun/pseuds/Angel_With_The_Shotgun





	Always by your side

"Talk to me, Dean. You know you can trust me."  
Dean grinned, but still had that sad look on his face.

"Yea, I know that, Cas. You... you are my family."  
Cas nudged his arm fondly.

"You know... Seeing you today... I mean, that first version of you.. or whatever, before we met.. I never realized until now how much you've changed.. How much I've changed because of you.  
So. Uh... I guess I just wanted to say thanks for sticking with me and believing in me, especially in times when it was very hard to believe in myself. I just... don't know if I would be alive if it wasn't for you...."

"Dean..."  
Here's that one word again, spoken with so much love and fondness, that it brings so much comfort and reassurance in his life.  
If the word "Dean" was the only thing Cas knew how to say, it would be enough.

"Dean, please, you don't need to say that, I'm here with you because I want to, I will always want to be by your side. This is my home, this is my life. It was always meant to be."

Dean chuckled. 

"Oh God... You weren't so lame before."

"Yeah? Well, if being lame means my presence is making you feel okay, then I'm okay with that."

Dean's eyes filled with tears, and in that moment he felt the urge to hug that amazing friend of his, and never let him go.  
Emotions hit him again, and he couldn't say anything for a quite some time. He let himself be held by Cas, by his best friend in the universe, by his guardian angel. By his love.

He had to admit it to himself. Cas was something else. He was always someone Dean could lean his weary head on, when it was too much. He was always there when he had no one to share his happiness with, even though that happinnes wasn't often visitor in their lives. He was always there to share his silence with.  
Yeah, maybe you could name the thing between them love.  
Because, when it wasn't present, it was hard to survive. Dean needed it like he needed oxygen in his lungs.

"Are you okay?" Cas broke the silence.

"What?" Dean looked him in the eyes, a bit confused.

"I mean... after your dad..."

He smiled. "That's a tough one.. but you know.. the way he was, the life we led, I always wanted to punch him in the face for some things he put us through.. and I guess seing him again, when I thought I'll never see him again.. I don't know... something broke in me.. and all I wanted to do is somehow keep this family under one roof again.. I know it wasn't possible.. but seeing us all together again.." he inhaled sharply.  
"But I'm still glad I experienced that, even for a brief moment."

Cas took his both hands in his.  
Bit surprised, Dean closed his eyes and smiled.  
He continued.  
"I guess, all this would be much worse if it wasn't for Sammy, Jack and... you" he opened his eyes, only to see Cas looking at him with such love and fondness, he didn't know what to do with all those feelings inside him.

"I love you, Dean. Please, always be this open with me. I want to hear everything. As long as you'll let me, I will always be there for you. Never forget it."

Dean was stunned.  
These three little words slipped from his mouth so easily, that his only answer was.... pressing their lips together.  
Because still, he was a man of action, less of words.


End file.
